YOU KNOW IT'S HURT TO ME
by Angel Park
Summary: KAU MEMBUATKU JATUH DALAM PESONAMU DAN KAU JUGA MEMBUATKU TERLUKA KARENA SIKAPMU
1. Chapter 1

YOU KNOW IT'S VERY HURT TO ME

DISCLAMEIR:TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA

CAST:KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO,AND OTHER

PAIR:YUNJAE,YOOSU

GENRE:ANGST,ROMANCE

RATE:T (FOR THIS CHAPTER)

SUMMARY:KAU BUATKU JATUH DALAM PESONAMU DAN KAU BUAT RAPUH KARENA SIKAPMU

WARNING:GS FOR UKE,DONT FLAME,DONT BASHING

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

"hai boleh berkenalan,namaku jung yunho kau bisa memanggil yunho"kata namja bermata musang kepada yeoja cantik bermata doe itu.

"maaf yunie,tadi jongie hanya bermain dengan junsu tidak dekat dengan namja lai" lirih yeoja cantik itu pada yunho.

"tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan itu,kita bahkan belum menikah"kata jaejoong menjelaskan pada yunho,bahwa mereka tidak boleh melakukan 'itu'.

"kim jaejoong aku rasa hubungan kita hanya bisa sampai disini saja,aku sudah bodan denganmu"kata yunho dengan dinginya pada jaejoong.

"tapi apa salahku yun,apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah"jaejoong mencoba bertanya pada yunho kenapa hubungan mereka berakhir sampai disini.

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN AKU BOSAN F\DENGANMU KIM JAEJOONG,KAU DENGAR"bentak yunho pada jaejoong yang telah menangis.

"aku masih mencintaimu yun,kenapa kau melakukan ini yang membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu tapi kau juga yang membuatku sakit"lirih jaejoong menagisi nasibnya setelah diputuskan yunho.

"maaf boo,aku harus melakukan ini agar kau tidak menderita jika kau selalu disampingku"lirih yunho sambil mengenag masa-masa indahnya jaejoong.

"maaf tuan muda jung yunho,nona jaejoong sudah berangkat ke perancis untuk melanjutkan kulianya"jawab pembantu jaejoong.

"boo,bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan satu kali lagi,aku mohon"kata yunho sambil memohon pada jaejoong.

Nah segitu aja dulu sinopsisnya,,,,,,,,tertarik ngak?

TBC OR END?

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NE,,PAI PAI


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU KNOW IT'S HURT TO ME**

DISCLAMEIR:TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA

CAST:KIM JAEJOONG,JUNG YUNHO AND OTHER

PAIR:YUNJAE,YOOSU

GENRE:ANGST,ROMANCE

RATE: T+(FOR THIS CHAPTER)

SUMMARY:KAU BUATKU JATUH DALAM PESONAMU DAN KAU BUATKU RAPUH KARENA SIKAPMU

WARNING:GS FOR UKE,DON'T FLAME,DON'T BASHING,GAK SESUAI EYD,dldr

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

Perkenalan itu berjalan dengan cepat ,hingga ku tak bagaimana sifatmu yang sebenanya.

Perkenalkan namaku kim jaejoong,aku seorang mahasiswa seni di universitas seorang yang cukup pendiam diantar mahasiswa seni yang lainnya.

"Hai,boleh berkenalan namaku jung yunho,kau bisa memanggilku mahasiswa kedokteran di gedung sebelah"kata namja bermata musang pada yeoja bermata doe yang sedang duduk sendirian di taman universitas bermata itu menegok pada suara yang hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja meniggalkan yunho yang bingung karena perkenalannya tidak di demi hari yunho mencoba untuk dekat yeoja bermata doe itu,selama itu pula jaejoong mencoba menghindari kelamaan jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran yunho yang selalu di yunho yang lembut serta perhatian yunho yang di dapatkan jaejoong membuat jaejoong jatuh pada pesona yunho yang di miliki namja bermata musang itu.

"Jae,maukah kau menjadi yeoja sudah menyukai ani mencintaimu sejak aku melihatmu di taman pada waktu itu"kata yunho pada jaejoong saat istirahat berlangsung.

"tapi yun ,apa ini tidak terlalu cepat untuk kita?"tanya jaejoong pada yunho .

"ani jae-ah,kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk kita untuk pacaran"jawab yunho pada jaejoong.

"baiklah kalau begitu"kata jaejoong lagi

"jeongmalyo,gomawo panggilan sayangku padamu jaejoong-ah"jawab yunho ketika melihat jaejoong bingung pada panggilannya pada jaejoong.

"boo,ini untukmu kurasa sangat cocok untukmu"kata yunho sambil memberikan kalung berbandul gajah pada jaejoong yang sedang belajar di kantin.

"gomawo yunie,ini sangat cantik"jawab jaejoong pada yunho.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat,hubungan jaejoong dan yunho sudah berjalan dengan terlihat pula sikap yunho yang tidak diketahui jaejoong selama ini.

Pada har itu,yunho tidak bisa menemukan jaejoong pada tempat mereka biasa ia berjalan di lorong untuk mencari jaejoong,ia bertemu dengan TOP yang juga merupakan mahasiswa seni seperti jaejoong.

"top-ah apa kau melihat jaejoong tadi"Tanya yunho pada top.

"oh ne,aku tadi melihatnya dengan junsu dan namja-namja lainnya di parkiran"jawab top pada yunho.

"gomawo top,aku akan menyusulnya ke parkiran"kata yunho pada top sambil berjalan menuju parkiran.

YUNHO POV

Apa yang dilakukan jaejoong dengan namja-namja itu,yah aku sangat melarang jaejoong denagn namja lain karena bisa saja ia jatuh cinta pada namja-namja tak perduli di bilang posesif oleh orang-orang .

"JAEJOONG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA,CEPAT KEMARI"bentak yunho pada jaejoong yang sedang berbicara pada teman-temanya.

YA TUHAN kuharap yunho tidak marah bathin jaejoong ketika berjalan menuju tempat berdiri yunho.

"aku tak melakukan apapun yun"jawab jaejoong pada yunho yang tengah menahan amarahnya melihat jaejoong dengang namja lain.

"TAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN,LALU KENAPA KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN NAMJA LAIN,HAH"bentak yunho pada jaejoong yang tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh di depan yunho.

"yun,aku hanya berbicara pada mereka dan aku hanya berdekatan dengan junsu"lirih jaejoong pada yunho.

"AKU TAK MAU TAU KAU TAK BOLEH DEKAT NAMJA LAIN SELAIN AKU,ARACHI?"bentak yunho pada jeajoong lagi.

"Tapi yun,aku masih ingin berteman dengan teman-temanku yun"lirih jaejoong sambil berlari dari hadapn yunho.

"jaejoong,aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu"suara yunho meniggi melihat jaejoong berlari dari hadapannya.

Yunho terus mencari keberadaan jaejoong,setelah yeoja bermata doe itu menghilang dari tak menemukan jaejoong,yunho akan berbicara dengan jaejoong besok saja.

Yunho sudah di kampusnya sejak pagi padahal jam belajarnya baru dimulai jam 12 siang,ini semua ia lakukan Karena ingin bertemu dengan jaejoong. Jaejoong berlari-lari ketika mengetahui ia terlambat masuk kampus,lorong kampus bergema karena highhell yang dipakai sudah menuggu jaejoong di pintu kelasnya,setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya yunho melihat jaejoong berlari menuju kelasnya.

"jae,kita hrus berbicara sekarang"kata yunho pada jaejoong

"tapi yun,aku harus masuk in8i saja"kata jejoong pada yunho

"aku ingin berbicra sekarang denganmu jae,bukan nanti"kata yunho pada jaejoong

"tapi,,,,,"belum sempat menjawab,yunho sudah menyeret jaejoong menuju atap kampus.

Beberapa lama berjaln menuju atap kampus,akhirnya yunjae tiba di atap langsung menarik jaejoong dan membenturkannya ke memangut bibir cherry itu dengan kasar dan cepat,tidak membiarkan jaejoong itu bernafas.

"yun,suhhhhhhhhhh dahhhh shehhhhhhhhhhhhh sahhhhhhhhkk,,,,"kata jaejoong disela-sela yunho masih menciumnya.

"baiklah,ada yang ingin kau sampaikan jongie"kata yunho.

"tidak ada"jawab jaejoong sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"yang masalah kemarin,apakah kau tak mau menjelaskannya?"kata yunho pada jaejoong .

"apa yang harus ku jelaskan yun,kemarin aku hanya berdiskusi dengan teman-temanku'jelas jaejoong pada yunho.

"TAPI JAE,AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN PADAMU JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT NAMJA LAIN"bentak yunho pada jaejoong.

"TAPI KAU JUGA DEKAT YEOJA LAIN YUN,TIFFANY JESSICA BAHKAN GO AHRA MENYURUHKU UNTUK TIDAK DEKAT NAMJA LAIN,TAPI KAU TEBAR PESONA PADA YEOJA LAIN YU,KAU EGOIS"bentak jaejoong denagn suara seraknya.

"JADI KAU BERNIAT MEMBALASKU JAEJOONG"bentak yunho pada jaejoong.

"ani,tapi aku masih ingin berteman dan bergaul,hidupku bukan hanya untukmu yun"lirih jaejoong.

"baiklah,aku akan membuktikan bahwa hidupmu haya untukku"kata yunho

Yunho langsung menarik jaejoong menghadap kepadanya dan langsung mencium bibir jaejoong,memangut secara intens tidak membiarkan jaejoong besar yunho masuk kedalam baju yang di kenakan jaejoong dan mencari gundukan besar di dada yeoja bermata doe itu.

"yun apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya jaejoong di sela ciuman panas tidak menjawab dan terus mencium jaejoong yang kini berpindah pada leher jenjang sang yeoja sebelah kana yunho kini telah berpindah menuju butt sexy jaejoong,yunho meremasnya dengan gemas dan mencari hole jaejoong untuk peregangan.

YA TUHAN APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN SEKARANG bathin mencoba menendang yunho sambil menahan sakitnya buttnya yang terus di remasnya.

"akkkkkkkkkk"pekik yunho ketika jaejoong menendang benda yang paling berharga di berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan yunho yang sedang menahan sakit,jaejoong berlari sambil menangis dan jangan lupakan kissmark yang terukir indahnya di leher tiba di rumahnya,jaejoong langsung berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ummanya yang memandang aneh yang harus kulakukan sekarang,aku mencintaimu tapi kau membuatku lelah karena sikap posesifmu yun,apa aku harus menyerah saja sampai disini?

hai hai,angel balik gomawo ne karena telah review dan juga menfavorirkan ff,angel adalah orang baru di ffn,jadi mohon banget bantuannya dengan cara review agar angel tau dimana kesalahan angel.

thank's to ~LADY ZE `FANESA AYUNDA SA `ICHE .CASSIOPEIAJAEJOONG `SHINKIRARA `CHERRY_YUNJAE

jangan lupa review ne,pai pai


End file.
